


Следи за мной

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на SnK Games<br/>Бета: Кристал.<br/>Предупреждение: мастурбация, подглядывание</p>
    </blockquote>





	Следи за мной

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на SnK Games  
> Бета: Кристал.  
> Предупреждение: мастурбация, подглядывание

Дерьмовое чувство, когда дерешься и у тебя встает. Эрен с досадой морщится, пробует незаметно поправить, но Анни уже приготовилась. Крепкие кулаки направлены на Эрена, а Эрен смотрит на них. Но думает о бедрах Анни, которыми сейчас она прижмет его к земле, и о ее груди под майкой. Анни прищуривается, наклоняется чуть-чуть, как нарочно показывая ему ложбинку между затянутыми тканью бугорками.

Эрен злится. Вскидывает руки, бросается вперед. Выпад, удар. Земля, как обычно, оказывается жесткой и холодной. А Анни ставит ногу ему на живот.

— В другой раз смотри внимательней, — ухмыляется она, такая грозная и большая, если смотреть снизу. Убирает ногу, разворачивается и идет, чтобы отчитаться перед Шадисом.

А Эрен так и сидит на земле, глядя ей вслед.

— Помочь? — Райнер протягивает ему руку, Эрен только отмахивается. Чертова Анни! Он видит, как она плывет через плац, покачивая бедрами.

Обед, занятия, потом опять тренировка, потом кросс, потом ужин, потом личное время. Все чем-то заняты. Эрен сидит с книгой на коленях, но читать скучно. А вот Анни гораздо интереснее. Книга лежит очень удачно, чуть пониже живота.

Анни сидит за столом, руки лежат на столешнице, два белых пятна на темном дереве. Блузка расстегнута, в вырезе видно ложбинку и — может, Эрену кажется? — темную верхушку соска. Под столом Анни разводит колени шире. Она не смотрит на Эрена, а тот, прижимая книгу к паху, чуть не сворачивает шею — что там, в темноте, под ее юбкой. На лбу, над губой выступает испарина, сердце колотится так громко, что все в комнате должны его слышать.

Анни разводит колени шире, еще шире, потом резко соединяет. Эрен с шипением откидывается на спинку скамьи. И понимает, что грудь Анни почти вывалилась из блузки. Это невозможно выдержать. Каждый день Эрен клянется себе, что выдержит и не поведется на ерунду, но каждый раз сдается. Вскакивает со скамейки, роняет книгу на пол и выходит на улицу.

Остается только занять себя до умывания и отбоя. Он расправляет плечи, вдыхает коротко и быстро теплый воздух, потом машет руками, уставившись на красные, желтые и голубые полосы на темнеющем небе. Начинает прыгать и бегать у казармы, мотать головой. Лучший способ отвлечься.

Когда звучит сигнал к отбою, Эрен более-менее спокоен. Он уже вылил себе на голову ведро холодной воды, он остыл, он ложится в кровать и закрывает глаза, полный решимости уснуть глубоко и без сновидений.

Но сон не идет. Как вчера и как позавчера, как каждый день, с тех пор как он обнаружил, что Анни — девушка. И что ее сила, и ее тело, и всё в ней творит с Эреном странные и мучительные вещи.

Анни встает у него под веками, без блузки и без форменных брюк. В его мечтах она разводит колени под столом, и Эрен видит, что под юбкой только голая плоть. Горячая и влажная. Эрен тихо сглатывает и ерзает на кровати, стараясь не привлекать внимание Армина.

Нет, только не опять.

Но тело добивается своего. Анни из фантазии расстегивает пуговки на блузе. Одну, другую, третью. Потом обеими руками сжимает груди.

Эрен ворочается, пытаясь придумать мерзкую картинку и вытеснить Анни из головы. Титаны, думай о титанах. Не получается. Становится только хуже. Анни теперь совершенно голая. Эрен весь в поту, его подушка пахнет потом, он сам пахнет, каждый звук — оглушает в тишине спальни.

Эрен распахивает глаза. Вот же дьявол. Яйца болят, в паху ноет, и Анни — вымышленная, но такая идеально похожая на настоящую — прижимается к нему, оплетает ногами.

Эрен сует руку в штаны, начинает быстро водить кулаком, обхватив затвердевшую плоть. Его захватывает и уволакивает вперед, у него почти нет времени насладиться. Он уже близко. В ушах так гремит кровь, сколько он ни старается прислушиваться, что в конце концов он не слышит, когда рядом кто-то ложится.

Узкая холодная ладонь зажимает ему рот.

— Молчать.

Эрен таращит глаза на Анни. Белое лицо висит над ним в темноте, словно луна. Рука Анни пахнет мылом, волосы щекочут щеку.

Анни скользит к нему под одеяло, стягивает штаны, задирает рубашку. Они лежат рядом, в полной тишине спящей казармы, Анни берет его руку и кладет себе между ног, а сама сжимает его член. Эрен открывает рот и забывает, зачем. Анни хмурится, стискивает его пальцы бедрами.

— Давай.

Эрен подчиняется. Прижимает, трет и ласкает, повинуясь движениям ее руки. Под пальцами мокро и горячо. Анни дышит сквозь сжатые зубы, до боли стискивает его кисть ногами. Но Эрену плевать на боль.

Анни ни на секунду не останавливается. Эрену хочется кричать, но он молчит, только тихонько выдыхает иногда, и медленно, маленькими дозами вдыхает, чтобы не застонать и себя не выдать. Анни делает так же. Ее соски торчат под рубашкой, бедра ходят быстро и резко. И совершенно бесшумно.

Туман застилает глаза. В паху тикают часы, громче и громче. Эрен судорожно выдыхает, перестает гладить ее, и Анни тут же давит на его пальцы. Она слизывает капли пота с губ и смотрит ему в лицо. Глаза в темноте будто светятся. Еще немного. Еще совсем чуть-чуть.

Анни приоткрывает рот, проводит языком по губам.

Разжимает пальцы. Эрен видит, как она застывает с немым криком на губах. Потом начинает водить его рукой быстрее. И наконец дергает бедрами и замирает. Эрен тянется к ней, головка упирается ей в голое бедро.

Дрожь проходит по телу. Эрен закрывает глаза, у него уже нет сил терпеть. Он пару раз двигается, головка скользит по коже и выплескивается на нее.

Анни лежит, не торопит его, словно ждет. Когда он кончает, она одергивает рубашку и выскальзывает из-под одеяла.

— С чего ты взяла… — начинает Эрен. Анни поворачивает и ухмыляется. Вопрос застывает на губах — конечно, она знала с самого начала. Все эти знаки, драки, расстегнутые пуговицы — были для него. Провокация… Или, может, ей тоже нравится.

Он хочет спросить, но Анни рядом уже нет. Только на пальцах остался ее запах. Эрен быстро вытирает руку о простыню. А то всё придется начинать сначала. Запах едва ощутимый, солоноватый, и Эрен облизывает пальцы.

Он будет следить за ней. Если она захочет продолжать игру.


End file.
